Datei:Hell To The No Glee HD FULL STUDIO
Beschreibung Hell to the No is an original song featured in Original Song, the sixteenth episode of Season Two. It is sung by Mercedes with the New Directions Girls singing back-up vocals. "Hell To The No!" is Mercedes' catchphrase. She says it many times throughout the show, including in Pilot, Showmance, The Sue Sylvester Shuffle, and I Am Unicorn. According to Mr. Schuester, the song is great, but "not Regionals material," much to Mercedes' dismay. LYRICS: Mercedes (New Directions Girls): Mama said get your ass out of bed, I said hell to the no Said wash your grandma's nasty hair, I said hell to the no They tried to take away my tots, I said hell to the no Yeah, 'cause I'm the one that calls the shots and I say hell to the no Oh oh, try (Ooh-ooh) to make me change my weave (Ooh-ooh) (Ooh-ooh) Well I got something up my sleeve It's a whole lotta Mercedes with New Directions Girls: Woah, oh, oh, oh, oh, Hell to the no-no, no-no, no-no, no-no Mercedes: I said Mercedes with New Directions Girls: Woah, oh, oh, oh, oh, Hell to the no-no, no-no, no-no, no-no Mercedes : I'm not trying to diva out But this shows gotta stop so shout Mercedes with New Directions Girls: Woah, oh, oh, oh, oh, Hell to the no-no, no-no, no-no, no-no Mercedes with New Directions Girls: Tell me I should eat my Wheaties, you know what Hell to the no (New Directions Girls: Hell to the no) Tell me I'll come down with diabetes Hell to the no (New Directions Girls: Hell to the no) Mercedes (New Directions Girls): Try (Ooh-ooh) to make me change my eats (Ooh-ooh) Mercedes: But baby that just isn't me I'm a whole lot of Mercedes with New Directions Girls: Woah, oh, oh, oh, oh, Hell to the no-no, no-no, no-no, no-no Mercedes: I said Mercedes with New Directions Girls: Woah, oh, oh, oh, oh, Hell to the no-no, no-no, no-no, no-no Mercedes: I'm not trying to diva out But this shows gotta stop so shout Mercedes with New Directions Girls: Woah, oh, oh, oh, oh, Hell to the no-no, no-no, no-no, no-no Mercedes: No, no, no, no Mercedes (New Directions Girls): (Ooh-ooh) Take me you can leave me but (Ooh-ooh) I won't ever change (Ooh-ooh) If you don't like the rules (Ooh-ooh) don't play my game! (Ooh-ooh) Time for me to get (Ooh-ooh) R-E-S-P-E-C-T, (Ooh-ooh) but if I don't, it's all in me (Ooh-ooo) Mercedes: Heeeeyyeeeeyeeeeaah! Mercedes with New Directions Girls: Woah, oh, oh, oh, oh, Hell to the no-no, no-no, no-no, no-no Mercedes: I said Mercedes with New Directions Girls: Woah, oh, oh, oh, oh, Hell to the no-no, no-no, no-no, no-no Mercedes: I'm not trying to diva out But this shows gotta stop so shout Mercedes with New Directions Girls: Woah, oh, oh, oh, oh, Hell to the no-no, no-no, no-no, no-no Mercedes: I'm not trying to diva out But this shows gotta stop so shout Mercedes with New Directions Girls: Woah, oh, oh, oh, oh, Hell to the no-no, no-no, no-no, no-no Mercedes: Aw, hell to the no... Kategorie:Videos